


oh, when you love her

by alteabellerose



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Ava has big muscles and the detective loves them, F/F, Kissing, Suggestive, beautiful gay love, its make outs, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteabellerose/pseuds/alteabellerose
Summary: When is a monster not a monster?"I don't think you're a monster, Ava.""Maybe you should."Oh, when you love it.(Ava/f!Detective drabbles, not in chronological order)





	1. M- make outs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get a feel for Ava as a character! I was going to do a whole huge fic with her but I thought probably I should write some smaller things for her first. Rating subject to change as this updates.  
> This first one is a little spicy...this is my first time writing anything Of This Nature, and writing Ava,, and writing for TWC in general,,, this is also un-beta-d because I have shame.

The Detective and Ava step quickly inside the apartment and slam the door against the chill of the outside air. They’d driven back to the Detective’s apartment from the warehouse, and the whole way home the Detective had been less than subtle about what she wanted. She was all teasing touches, fingers running up the seam of Ava’s pants, a hand planted on her thigh in what would have been a sweet and comforting gesture if not for the Detective’s fingers squeezing just so and inching slowly higher. Ava had more than enough self-control to guide them safely home even through the distractions, and on the surface seemed to be annoyed with the Detective more than anything else. But the moment they step inside, Ava makes eye contact with the Detective. Her cheeks and nose are tinted red from the cold air outside. Catching Ava’s eye, she breaks into a grin. Ava takes a step forward, hooks a finger under the Detective’s chin, and tilts her head up. She holds the pose for a split second, gazing directly into the Detective’s eyes, before she leans down to meet the Detective in a kiss. When they first make contact it is almost gentle, but the teasing affected both of them so it only takes seconds before they become faster and rougher. They don’t break apart as they blindly move further into the apartment. 

The Detective reaches up and takes hold of the tie keeping Ava’s hair in its tight bun. She yanks it out swiftly, and Ava’s dark blonde hair falls around her shoulders. The Detective brings her hand back down to the nape of Ava’s neck and slides her fingers upwards, dragging her nails along Ava’s scalp before finding a firm hold at the back of Ava’s head. Ava’s hair is smooth and cool, in contrast with the heat currently consuming both of their bodies, and the Detective can’t resist giving a tug. She runs her tongue over Ava’s bottom lip, and Ava’s mouth opens for her to enter. 

There’s a rumble in Ava’s throat, something the Detective might call a purr if she didn’t know better. The Detective can feel it through their connected lips, the vibration carrying upwards through the column of her throat, thrumming in her jaw and fading out as a light buzzing in her lips. It’s the edge of a growl, not strong enough to make a sound – or, at least, not a sound that the Detective can hear over the heavy breathing, the smacking of lips and the pounding of her own heartbeat that fills her ears – but strong enough to feel reverberating through their kiss. The feeling of it sends a wave of heat pulsing through the Detective’s body that settles in her core. She exhales hard through her nose with her lips still locked hard on Ava’s. 

Without breaking the kiss or opening her eyes, Ava reaches down, locks her arms around the Detective’s thighs, and lifts. The Detective squeaks as she rises, but instinctually wraps her legs around Ava’s waist and slides an arm around her shoulders. Ava gives the slightest of smirks before she draws the Detective’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking on it gently and giving a tug with her teeth before releasing it completely. In response, the Detective tightens the hold of her legs around Ava and grinds against her abdomen. 

Ava is all muscle. The Detective’s hips roll against a solid wall, hard and sturdy. This does little to assuage the growing ache between the Detective’s thighs, but even through her haze of desire she finds Ava’s immovable presence comforting. It’s her heart that floods with warmth, now. Ava’s strength is a reminder that she’s always safe, always protected. The definition of Ava’s shoulders underneath the Detective’s arm and the steel of the abs against her pelvis are grounding; the sinew anchors her. Her sentimental thoughts are interrupted when her back hits the apartment wall and Ava shifts her hold so that she can squeeze the Detective’s ass with both hands. Briefly startled, the Detective giggles breathlessly and leans forward to gently bump Ava’s forehead with her own. Ava is the one whose heart swells with warmth, this time.


	2. G - Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava takes sparring very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is perfectly sfw

The Detective had thought she knew her way around a fistfight, but sparring with Ava made her feel like a flailing child more than a halfway decent fighter. She should have known that Ava, combat expert, oldest and strongest vampire of Unit Bravo, and incredibly ripped, would pose a serious challenge. 

“Again.” Cold and hard, no-nonsense Ava. 

The Detective, shorter, squishier, and much more mortal and fragile than Ava, rolls her eyes as she advances on Ava for what must be the hundredth time today. She starts to throw a punch, envisioning herself clocking Ava square in the jaw and watching her head turn with the force, but Ava deflects easily. When counter attacks come, they are much harder for the Detective to deflect than Ava makes it seem her own are. Ava lands her share of hits, though the Detective is sure she’s pulling her punches a bit to avoid seriously injuring the Detective. 

“You need to block my punches. In a real fight these blows would be landing much harder than I am letting them land.” 

Again and again the Detective swings, gets blocked, tries to fend off Ava, over and over again, time after time. 

Eventually, realizing yet again that she wasn’t getting anywhere, the Detective draws back and lowers her hands with a sigh. 

“You know, I liked sparring with Farah better. If you can get her to stop running so damn fast, she’s plenty easy to hit. You, I can’t even touch.” 

Staring intently at the Detective, a sweaty mess but glowing standing in just a sports bra and basketball shorts, something Ava knows is only because it’s just the two of them in this session, with stray hairs flying out of the hasty bun she has tied and retied since starting the session, Ava scoffs. 

“Most enemies in the field will not be like Farah. Some may, but you need to be prepared to handle a variety of fighting styles. Your lack of preparedness could mean your death. Try again.” 

“When are we going to stop? I don’t have limitless vampiric stamina, unlike some people in this room.” 

“When I’ve decided you can handle yourself well enough not to be killed the next time we have to fight. So likely not any time soon.” 

“Thank you, Ava. Your confidence in me means more than I can say.” 

Shaking her head, the Detective moves back into a fighting stance, and swings yet again. 

This time when Ava throws a punch at her, the Detective ducks her whole body beneath the fist, moves forward, and pops up directly in front of Ava. Wrapping her arms around Ava’s torso, thick with muscle, she buries her head in Ava’s chest and takes comfort in the steady heartbeat she can hear within. 

Ava is briefly shocked, stiffens, and relaxes in the span of a few seconds before exhaling and settling her hands lightly on the Detective’s lower back. The Detective is _clearly not putting effort into sparring, is it that she wants to be maimed? End up in another coma that Ava has to watch knowing she can do nothing? She wants to die? To leave Ava alone without her when she needs her, Ava just needs her, needs her, nee-_

A soft exhale comes from below, and looking down at the Detective’s head nestled in Ava’s chest, Ava can’t find it within her to stay mad for more than a few seconds. 

“This strategy won’t work in a real fight,” comes a rumble from above the Detective’s head, Ava’s usual sharp edge softened in the words. 

Rising onto her tiptoes, the Detective plants a kiss on Ava’s forehead before rubbing their noses together. She drops back down and steps away. Ava catches the contented smile on her face, warm and soft and all for Ava. 

“I know. But it works on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not pictured here is Ava, perceiving this a slight, doubling down and running the detective ragged because it does NOT count as losing but even still she HAS to win


End file.
